Her Taste
by SilentSniper
Summary: Jack failed her, despite him being pretty. She eyed that Katnappé girl. She was pretty, too. Implied WuyaJack, WuyaRaimundo and WuyaKatnappé.


Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

* * *

Jack is pretty, she once decided.

When she first appeared before him, she thought that his unusual eye color and pale skin made him easy on the eyes.

That was once upon a time, though.

Now that she knows Jack is a bumbling idiot, he doesn't seem too pretty anymore. His nose is disgustingly runny, his eyes awfully teary and his voice is annoyingly high.

Now she has set her eyes on the latest possible 'ally' who out of the blue, came into Jack's meager lair. This possible 'ally' is a girl with a healthy interest in evil, plus she's a pretty thing. Her hair is an exotic blond, skin white as milk and her smile is downright creepily evil.

Though, it's her greedy black eyes that interest her the most. Greed is the proof of one's malice. Jack always lacked that in his eyes. He was all softness and whininess.

This child has the potential to be a great Heylin warrior, unlike Jack and she's not a fool, like Jack.

"Katnappé, what would you say to a partnership?" she said.

_Of course_, the blond would agree to such a generous offer. She offers power beyond any moral's dream. She offers the opportunity to wreck havoc to humanity. She offers this poor girl a chance to rebel against her stiff upbringing. What's more, she offers what every insipid female wants; beautiful clothes and beautiful things. Who wouldn't want that?

Not Jack, he wants something that isn't what she could give him.

_Of course_, the girl would stay by her side, clad in exquisite clothes of her choice, with weapons of her choice and in the company of her creepy cats. She will have every 'amusement park' and 'mall' at her fingertips as well as having any precious jewel that she desires. How generous does that sound?

She will want for nothing, but she has to give her everything in order to be her second-in-command. Her loyalty, her cunning, along with anything else she has to offer. The girl will happy once she takes this world for her own, unlike here and now.

Poor Jack. He had his chance to rule with her. He would have been a very pretty co-ruler

Ah, how she turns to a sappy puddle for pretty humans.

"No."

"What…?"

The girl dressed like a cat put her hands on her hips and mockingly tittered. "What makes you think I'll join a hag like you?"

She couldn't believe what this wench said! The blond smirked at her fishlike reaction as she toyed with her choppy boyish hair. An occasional sated purr escaped her cute-_wait, she wasn't so cute anymore_-pink lips.

"Has it sunk in, hag?"

She howled! She hated being called hag; it reminded her of terrible imprisonment and Dashi. "You'll be the first to die when I reign!"

The girl tsked. "What about Jack?"

She ignored that comment. "You would have had riches! Power! Control! Humanity at its knees!" she yelled.

"As your bitch?"

That word sounded foreign, new age and strange to her, but it sounded angry, biting and accusing with a small, intentional flat tone. How that works, she doesn't know.

The pretty (ugly) girl purred once more before leaving her with her venomous thoughts of murder and broken pretty faces.

* * *

Now that she thinks about it, Katnappé wasn't that qualified to be her right hand; she was too passionless and crazy crazy.

But, this boy, this boy with angry green eyes has much more potential then either of them. He has raging passion, unlike that blond. He is more competent, unlike Jack.

Though, she mused as she observed the child, he wasn't very appealing, more like plain, but his eyes were quite beautiful, much like her own.

Oh, please, she prayed silently to some long forgotten golden god from her hazy past, let this boy be the one to release me from my ghastly prison. Let him be the one and I promise to shower him with many gifts and I-

She hissed. There were gods, there was only _her_. Still, despite her lack of fate in anything, she prays for the best.

She needs someone. This plain boy with beautiful angry eyes might be her only hope.

He better be. She sneered. Pretty as those other children were, they were useless to her, so she threw them away.

She is fickle. A fickle fickle demon witch whose obsessed with pretty things and if they agree to be hers, she'll give them everything, but they better be useful or bye bye, see you in hell.

* * *


End file.
